Hogwarts Professors and Acceptance Post
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: The four founders fill all professor positions, and Headmaster. The Headmaster sends out acceptance letters


The past few weeks had been a grueling process. Many qualified witches and wizards from all over had heard about Hogwarts. The four founders had started off as excited as ever, but were now drained of energy from thinking so much. It was an extremely tough decision. Rowena kept trying to juggle papers while keeping an eye on her daughter, Helena. The eleven-year-old's magic was fizzling everywhere; she had already made an ink well spill on one of those papers, which they were able to clean, and caused the room to fill with bubbles. She had looked up at her mother nervously whenever something like this had happened.

"Maybe I should not have brought Helena," said Rowena tiredly.

"Nonsense," replied Helga. "She is perfectly alright, _mein Freund._" She shuffled some papers around and made a mark with her quill. "What is the purpose of this school, anyway?" Helga looked at Rowena expectantly. She sighed.

"Yes, you are right. She will learn to control her considerable gifts here." She looked back at her daughter fondly.

"You are lucky to have such a talented child," Salazar remarked. His voice was even, but the others avoided eye contact.

"Thank you, Salazar," said Rowena. She knew what the other weren't saying – that the loss of Helena's father had caused her magic to explode unexpectedly at times. Rowena's husband had died in battle. He had supported her dream of a wizarding school, and she had been determined to make it happen, to honor his memory. Godric gave her his handkerchief.

"We all loved Angus. This is what he would have wanted for Helena." Rowena smiled and nodded, taking the handkerchief and wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Godric. Our Helena will be a beautiful, talented witch."

"No doubt about that, Rowena," remarked Salazar. "She is already blooming." He gave her one of his rare smiles then.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the door of the Great Hall.

"I come to apply for a post of professor," said the man, approaching their table, his hat in hand. He gave a slight bow as he came to a stop.

"Wonderful," exclaimed Helga. "Your name?"

"Geoffrey Burbage, ma'am." Helga took notes as she asked questions.

"Which post would you like to apply for," asked Godric.

"Charms," he replied with a smile. Salazar made a snorting noise and jotted down his own notes.

"Show us what you can do," said Rowena. The man produced his wand and gave a dramatic bow to the lady.

Burbage began to make things fly about the room and settle back in place. He conjured so many roses that they filled the room with their color and scent, and caused a piece of paper to fly about the room, sprinkling dust-like light which caused all of their moods to lift suddenly.

"Yes, very good," said Godric, still chuckling from the Cheering Charm.

"If you are considered for this post, or any other, you will be contacted by owl. Thank you, Mister Burbage," said Salazar, his tone dismissing the potential professor.

"He would be a good man to work with, it seems," commented Rowena. "I rather liked that Cheering Charm."

"Good, that," agreed Helga, nodding.

"Yes, but we still have other candidates to consider," said Rowena. She tended to give both pros and cons to any situation. They relied on her objective intelligence sometimes.

"Right. So let us continue," said Godric.

For the rest of the month they continued to receive letters by owl, or a visit in person. It was difficult to weed out the potentials. There were some that the founders could tell were very talented, and they were set aside as the best options, while others were discarded. It took nearly five months to fill all of the positions, but eventually it was done. All that was left was to hire a Headmaster. They had gotten funds from their own families, each of them descending from nobility, but there were some who had donated to the school because they believed in the power of education.

The founders had agreed that none of them should have power over the others. Instead, they would teach a subject of their choosing and preside over their Houses. Helga was now the Herbology professor, Rowena chose Arithmancy, Godric felt he was needed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Salazar felt more than capable of teaching the students Potions.

It was decided by both the Council and the four founders that a wizard by the name of Caelum Cromwell was to be Headmaster. He was wizened, and kept his beard perfectly manicured into a grey goatee. His head was always held high, and he was rarely seen without paper and quill. Headmaster Cromwell seemed to ooze intelligence, as Rowena did, but he was also brave like Godric, never allowing anyone to manipulate him. Even Salazar respected him for his ability to command a room without ever having to raise his voice, though Salazar had once commented that he was "too friendly with the Muggles."

They gave the Headmaster a set list of rules and allowed him to appoint his own assistant. He was currently signing, addressing, and sealing hundreds of acceptance letters to the eleven-year-old children who would be attending the first term of Hogwarts. A thrill of excitement was filling the air as the weather started to go from stifling hot to comfortably warm.

On a warm evening in August, the letters were sent. Hundreds of owls were seen leaving the castle, their wings flapping against the blue twilight sky. The children would wake up tomorrow to a Hogwarts acceptance letter.


End file.
